


throw the wolf a bone

by Tiss



Series: this crown has teeth [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, be careful with your hickies kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiss/pseuds/Tiss
Summary: Prompt: "bite kink".
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: this crown has teeth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738378
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	throw the wolf a bone

**Author's Note:**

> So [Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda), [Elloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllohriaEllihse/pseuds/EllohriaEllihse) and me got together and decided to do a drabble each for the prompt "bite kink". I blame reddit for everything.

Noctis can only stand and stare.

They’re even more obvious in the mirror – the line of bruises – hickies – flowing from his clavicles to groin like beads on a string, and the faint, slightly darker teeth marks on them. He only vaguely remembers these bruises being made last night. He wasn’t paying much attention at the time.

“Hey, Gladio,” he calls in the direction of the bedroom, “You got a kink?”

Gladio appears in the doorway, looking confused, but Noctis points to each of the bruises in turn, one – two – three – four – five, and his face slowly morphs into surprise, then discomfort, then, of all things, embarrassment.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” he grumbles. He also won’t meet Noctis’ eyes.

Noctis bites back the grin that’s threatening to break out.

Holy shit.

He didn’t know Gladio could get this embarrassed. Especially about sex.

“Never said I hated it,” Noctis says.

Gladio huffs out a short frustrated sigh and walks back into the bedroom, and now it’s Noctis’ turn to be confused.

“Hey,” he follows, “what’s the deal?”

In the midst of his tense rifling through Noctis’ closet, Gladio mutters,

“I’m not some dog.”

Oh.

“You think it’s because of that?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Gladio bites out, movements jerky and stance unapproachable.

_Oh._

He gets it now.

It’s not embarrassment; it’s shame.

As Gladio pulls his tank on, his movements slow, and Noctis can see the angry energy petering out. He approaches on quiet feet, nothing but a towel on him still.

“I don’t think it matters,” he says, and then, facing the room instead of the closet, leans his bare shoulder against Gladio’s. “You like the stuff you like. Nothing you can do about that.”

Gladio huffs again, but there’s little frustration left in it. He turns his head towards Noctis, and Noctis does the same, and they hold eye contact for about a second – calm, steadying eye contact – until Noctis moves to face Gladio’s back.

And then stretches up onto his toes and puts his teeth to the back of Gladio’s neck.

He doesn’t even really bite down, just nibbles at it, but Gladio still twitches with his entire body.

“The hell, Noct,” he grouses, but Noctis can tell he doesn’t mean it. “What was that for?”

“No reason,” Noctis tells him.

There _is_ a reason, but they don’t talk about those things. It just goes without saying.

If anyone ever has the gall to shame Gladio for the wolf in him, or even for his kinks, Noctis will take that personally.

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ want to do a sequel for the Capitolines. Whether I _can_ remains to be seen.


End file.
